Blood and Sweat
by Elemental Balance
Summary: Is it alright to hold someone back just because you want to protect them? If you won’t help them to grow, then who will? And if you can’t grow under Zaraki Kenpachi…
1. What's Best

Diclaimer: I don't own Bleach, unless you mean the stuff I use to clean the shower with.

Credit goes to SoftRogue for the Story Idea, and the first half of this prologue. Do note, this is not going to get updated as frequently as "Forsaken"…I took this one on to freshen up my mind for the future chapters.

And no, "Legendary Four" isn't abandoned, its just on a prolonged hiatus. I'm reworking some major plot points in that story.

**Blood and Sweat**

_Summary: Is it alright to hold someone back just because you want to protect them? If you won't help them to grow, then who will? And if you can't grow under Zaraki Kenpachi…_

Prologue: What's best…

Shiba Kaien sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. As Fukutaichō of the 13th division (well, he essentially ran the 13th; but no way was he going challenge Ukitake) he always had to watch out for his subordinates and do what was best for them.

Even if they wouldn't agree with him.

Part of him wanted to talk to Miyako about this; she always had a way of putting things into perspective for him. On the other hand, he was the Fukutaichō and in the end, it was his decision to make.

"Oi! Ikkaku! How's it hanging!" Kaien greeted as he found the bald man nursing a jug of…something.

"Kaien? What do you want?" Madarame Ikkaku; the 3rd seat of the 11th division asked his old schoolmate.

"What do you think I want? I need a favor." Kaien said as he dropped down in the seat across the table from Ikkaku.

Ikkaku eyed the fukutaichoō with suspicion for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't like his old schoolmate; hell, he normally ranked in the top three of the popularity polls along with his own fukutaichoō, Yachiru (who, even while angry, was too cute for wards) and Rangiku (who even his Taichō admitted had an impressive set of weapons). The fact was that Kaien was from the 13th while Ikkaku was from the 11th and; frankly, the 11th had a reputation from not liking anyone.

Finally, Ikkaku just shrugged his shoulders and thrust his jug into Kaien's hands; after all, the 11th had a reputation for not giving a shit about what others thought about them anyway.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Drink up and tell me what you want."

Taking a whiff of the jug, Kaien's eyes watered. "Miyako will kill me if she found out I was drinking." He said before taking a sip.

"Ha! I always wondered why her shikai was a whip; now I know!" the bald man snickered as he grabbed the jug and took a long pull.

"Oh, har-de-har-har. Very funny." Kaien said, before he sighed. "Look, Ikkaku. I've got a problem, and I need your help. It's about one of my new subordinates; you may of heard of her, Kuchiki Rukia."

Frowning in thought, Ikkaku snapped his fingers after a moment. "Wait, are talking about that slip of a girl that Kuchiki-Taichō adopted and pulled out of the academy and threw into your division? I remember a lot of gossip going around about that."

"Yep. And then that smug bastard when and tied my hands." Kaien said, grabbing the jug and taking a long drink.

"Watcha mean?"

"Kuchiki-sama wants us to treat her with kid gloves; hell, we can't even seat her!" the Fukutaichō grumbled as he handed the jug back to Ikkaku.

"Hold on, you're already thinking about seating her? If I remember right, wasn't she in the lower ranked class and only in the middle of rankings?" the bald man asked in confusion.

"She had old-man Kamiya as her initial tester and Hatoru-baka as her instructor. You remember how they treated people from the lower districts of Rukongai." Ikkaku nodded, remembering their own days at the academy. "As it stands; Rukia's better at kidō than shinigami with three times her experience and while her skills with her Zanpakutō stll need polishing, she's already managed shikai."

Ikkaku whistled before taking another swig from the jug and handing it back to Kaien. "Sound's pretty impressive for someone so green. But to get back to the point, what do you want with me?"

Sighing again, Kaien placed the jug on the table between them. "It's my job to look out for my subordinates and help them become the best Shinigami they can. With Kuchiki-sama and his 'suggestions' for Rukia; there's not much I can do. I could take this to Ukitake-Taichō; but he isn't one to rock the boat. Personally, I think that the only the 2nd of the 11th have what it takes to really takes to bring out her full potential. And there's only one Taichō that I know of that won't go with the flow or fold like a house of cards against the Kuchiki clan."

Ikkaku nodded in agreement. "Kenpachi-Taichō."

"Why should I care?" A gravely voice interrupted the private conversation.

"Kenpachi-Taichō!" Ikkaku exclaimed, sitting up straight. "What are you doing here?"

A pink-haired girl suddenly popped up from Kenpachi's left shoulder. "Ken-chan's trying to find the potty!"

Wisely, nobody said anything about Yachiru's comment.

"Well, I'm waiting." The Taichō said, directing his gaze at Kaien.

"Like I said," Kaien said, ignoring the shiver of fear that ran down his spine. "Rukia has a lot of potential that's going to waist. She just needs practice and experience with her zanjutsu and her kidō is quite advanced for her age."

"Kidō…?" Kenpachi drawled out with distaste.

"She can make things go boom." The fukutaichoō said quickly, only to be met with three flat stares. "Hey…work with me here. Besides," Kaien face took on a small smile. "It would piss Kuchiki-sama off."

Kenpachi stared down Kaien for a moment before his lips pulled back in a shark-like grin before directing his eye at Ikkaku "Have Yumichika visit the 13th division compound tomorrow and see if this Rukia is worth our time."

With that, Kenpachi turned and left the room and, on the advice of Yachiru, turned to the right.

Neither Kaien nor Ikkaku wanted to point out that the bathroom was two doors down to the left.

**oOoOoOo**

"**Tsume no Mai: Hakuren**!" (1) a voice cried out as a wave of cold energy shot forward, encasing a row of practice targets in a sleeve of ice.

The caster of the attack, a small girl whose black hair carried a subtle blue sheen to it, lowered her blade while panting slightly. The blade, which looked like it was white for a moment, seemed to shift to the normal grey color of steel.

The girl stood, and sheathed the weapon, before turning to look at the results of her attack.

"Eh, not bad, not bad," came a rough male voice. The girl turned to see her fukutaichio, Shiba Kaien, walking forward. "You got some more power into it this time, that's for sure. The control is still off though. You still need more practice, Kuchiki."

The girl, Kuchiki Rukia, nodded as she looked over the row of frozen dummies. She had managed to freeze 6 of the 10 she had arranged, a marked improvement from the 4 she had frozen yesterday. However, the width of the attack was still to great. She was certain that Kiyone-san was not going to be happy that the Wind-lily bulbs she had planted were little more than ice sculptures now…

"I'll try it again in a few minutes," she muttered, "I know I can get this technique right…once I do, Shirayuki promised to start teaching me the third dance!"

"Eh, hold up on that," Kaien interrupted, causing the girl to glance back at him. "I need to talk to you, Kuchiki. Come with me, lets walk for a bit."

On any other day, Rukia would have been thrilled to go on a walk with her fukutaicho. She knew her 'crush' could never amount to anything, but Kaien was also the first person since Renji to see her for who she was, rather than what her new family name was.

Today, however, she saw a look in Kaien's eyes that did not seem to bode well for her.

As the two walked along the training grounds of the 13th, it seemed like Kaien didn't actually want to talk. Rukia enjoyed quiet as much as the next person, but this kind of quiet - this oppressive quiet - was making her nervous.

"Ano, Kaien-dono," she began.

"Rukia-san," he spoke up, shocking her. For him to use her given name was highly unusual; they hadn't even known each other for a full year yet. "Listen to me for a few moments."

"Hai!" she replied, nodding her head.

"When you first came to the 13th, there was a lot of...dissension in the ranks," he continued, "None of it was your fault. I guess it was mostly because most of the people in the 10th, 11th, and the 13th are from commoner families…heck, even the Shiba clan is considered to be 'less than proper nobility' by most. AND WE'RE DARN PROUD OF IT!" He shouted the last part, startling the small girl.

"Anyway, most people thought that you, having been pulled from the academy before even properly graduating, would be a major burden," he went on. Rukia nodded, looking at the ground. "Well, you've proved those people wrong several times already. Heck, most of the rank and file are wondering why we haven't seated you yet."

Rukia frowned. "But, I'm too new to be seated," she replied, "I've only been a full shinigami for a couple of years now…"

"And in that time, you've not only achieved shikai, you've also achieved a level of kido mastery that it took Ise Nanao almost 10 years to achieve," he responded. Rukia was shocked at this assessment…Ise-san was being hailed as the next great kido mistress of the Gotei 13.

"The problem, Rukia-san, is mostly your own physical skills, and your zanjutsu," he went on, "The only thing that can improve those is the physical training any seated officer must go through…and your brother is making that difficult."

"Byakuya-niisama?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, stopping and leaning against a tree, "He's gone and pulled some strings with Ukitaki-taicho and Yamamoto-ji. If it were up to the division, you'd have been 6th seat, maybe even 4th already."

"But, if that's what my brother wants," she replied, "Then, why is there a problem?"

"The problem is that its holding you back," he answered.

"Wha…" she gaped.

"Listen, Rukia-san," he continued, "Part of my job as a fukutaicho is to look out for the best interests of the shinigami in my care. Its my duty to help you become the best you can be, but with your brother 'tying my hands', so to speak, I can't do anything. That hurts you in the long run."

Rukia blinked. She could understand what Kaien was saying, but she still didn't get where he was going with this. "Sir, what do you think will fix this?" she asked.

"There's only one option, and it all depends on how you deal with it," he replied, "Come to the sparing area in two hours, and bring your zanpakuto. It'll all be explained when you get there." With that, the fukutaicho of the 13th walked off.

Rukia stared for a few moments at the spot where he had stood, frowning in thought. **Kaien-dono…what are you planning?**

**oOoOoOo **

Yumichika Ayasegawa would be the first in line to praise things considered to be beautiful. A spectacular sunset over the Sokyoku, a perfect cha-no-you ceremony, that first sakura blossom in spring, he loved them all.

Almost as much as he loved himself.

He could always be counted on to have a hand mirror ready to check his stylish (to him anyway) hair, and to be constantly straightening the creases in his immaculate robes. If someone were to see him, they would never assume he was a member of the often called 'Brute Squad'.

Which is why Rukia gaped at him when he introduced himself.

"I am Yumichika Ayasegawa," he said, even as he drew his zanpakuto, "5th seat of the Zaraki corps, or the 11th division if you prefer. I'm here to see what you're made of…little girl."

Rukia bristled at that. She'd never let it be known publicly, but her height had always been a sore point with her…especially since Renji was almost two feet taller than she was now, and she never liked taking second next to him.

"Kaien-dono, just what is the purpose of this match?" she asked.

"To see if you've got what it takes, Kuchiki," her fukutaicho responded, "Draw your blade…this is no game. Your life could very well be on the line."

"Oh, I promise not to kill her, Kaien-san," Yumichika interrupted, "She's got a pretty face…in a few years she'll be a real sight. You know how I hate to ruin beauty."

"Don't hold back on her, Yumichika-san," Kaien replied, "If she's gonna grow, kid gloves can't be used."

Rukia frowned.** What is going on here? **she wondered, even as she prepared to draw her blade. "I agree with Kaien-dono," she spoke up, "I do not wish to be 'coddled'…face me with your true strength!"

Yumichika smirked. **Well, if that's her attitude, then she's already half-way into Zaraki-taicho's good graces**, he thought. "Are you sure you want that, little one?" he replied, deliberately making his voice sound as patronizing as possible, "If I go all out, you probably won't survive…"

Rukia shot forward, pulling her blade from its sheath in a classic battoujutsu (2) maneuver. Yumichika almost laughed at the absurdity of the move, swinging his sheath into place even as he called out to his zanpakuto.

"Bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku!" he shouted, his blade reshaping itself into its sickle like form, then spreading out as he thumbed the release catch.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, even as she dodged back and sideways, just barely avoiding her opponents downswing. The lower portion of her haori was caught by the blades, missing her left leg by millimeters.

"Nice move!" Yumichika shouted, even as he spun around, swinging his weapon around with a back handed stroke, forcing the girl to swing her blade up and intercept it. The impact sent the girl tumbling.

Yumichika kept on her, forcing her to dodge and block constantly. She attempted several times to use her kido techniques, but he was on her in a flash each time she thought she had enough distance.

"What…do I…have…to…do…?" she panted, even as she struggled to stay standing. Her opponent, in contrast, didn't even seem to be winded. "How…can he…still…"

"You're wondering why I'm not even breathing hard?" the pretty-boy called over, "Come on girl, you should have figured it out by now. I'm a fully seated officer of the most physical and combat intensive unit in the Gotei 13!"

"Yumichika-san's in much better shape than you are, Kuchiki," Kaien called over, "Are you going to submit? I'd say your next rush will probably put you in the 4th divisions care for a good couple of days…you wouldn't lose any face by…"

"I…will…NOT!" Rukia growled out, her reiatsu flaring. The pressure of her power caused the two men to stumble slightly.

**Geeze, who'da thought the pipsqueak had it in her,** Kaien thought. His eyes widened as he saw the girl lift her blade. **Uh-oh…**

"You've…shown me yours," Rukia growled at the narcissistic man before her, "So…its only fair I show you mine."

Yumichika's eyes widened. **Wha…Ikkaku didn't mention anything like this!?!** he barely had time to think.

"Dance," Rukia said, a circle of blue-white light forming around her.

"**SODE NO SHIRAYUKI**!" (3)

Yumichika's eyes widened as the girls zanpakuto began to change. A long white ribbon extended from the hilt, as it also changed color to white. The tsuba, which he saw now resembled a snowflake, also turned white, as did the blade.

It was…"Beautiful," he whispered.

It truly was the most beautiful blade he'd ever seen.

"**Some no mai: Tsuki Shiro!**" (4) the girl intoned, suddenly appearing behind him. He frowned as he noticed how cold it had gotten suddenly.

"YUMICHIKA! GET OUT OF THE CIRCLE!" Kaien shouted, rushing forward and tackling the surprised man, sending them both out of the circular field.

"Kaien-san, what…" Yumichika fretted, then gaped as a pillar of ice formed where he had been standing, continuing upward even through the roof of the building.

"Rukia's zanpakuto is an ice type," Kaien panted, "The Sode no Shirayuki…and that was her first dance, the Tsuki Shiro. If your within the boundaries of the circle, you get frozen solid. Even if you go airborne, if you're still within the circle, you get caught."

"A powerful move," Yumichika nodded, "And you said that's…her first dance?"

The pair looked over to the panting girl. She was kneeling, and sweat could be seen dripping from her brow.

"She knows one other, and her zanpakuto says there's a third still to learn," Kaien replied, "As you can see, its her endurance that needs work."

Yumichika nodded. "Are you sure about this, Kaien-san?" he asked, "Aside from the flak you're going to catch from Kuchiki-taicho, the eleventh is not exactly a place for some proper young girl…"

Kaien nodded. "If I let her stay here, she'll wallow," he replied, "I can't let that happen…you saw the fire in her eyes, right?" At the other man's nod, he continued. "Byakuya can complain all he wants, Ukitaki-taicho will back me on this, and its out of that pompous jerk's purview once it goes through."

Yumichika nodded. "Fine," he said, "I'll tell Zaraki-taicho that we've got a new member. You do know he's gonna give her flak about her zanpakuto right?"

"It'll just inspire her," Kaien replied, "She wants people to not treat her any different than an ordinary shinigami…this is the best choice."

The pair walked over to the prone girl, whose blade had reverted to its sealed form. "Well," the preening man spoke up, getting the girl's attention, "You've proven your worth to me, little one." He smiled at her scowl. "Congratulations…welcome to the 11th."

1)**Tsume no Mai: Hakuren** - The Second Dance, White Ripple. Rukia's second technique with Sode no Shirayuki.  
2)**Battoujutsu** - Sword Skill. A sweeping attack, pulling the sword from the sheath while pressing down as it slides out. Once released, the force increases speed. (Yes, its pretty much the Ruroni Kenshin definition, but it's the best one I know).  
3)**Sode no Shirayuki**: Sleeve of White Wind - Rukia's zanpakuto, considered (according to Chappy grin) to be the most beautiful of the ice type zanpakuto in all of Soul Society.  
4)**Some no Mai: Tsuki Shiro** - The First Dance, White Moon. A circle of frozen ground appears beneath Rukia's opponent, which then shoots into the air, creating a cylinder of ice, trapping and killing the opponent (Bleach 117, Rukia vs. D-Roy).


	2. Rough and Tumble

_Disclaimer: I have nothing to disclaim except disclaim itself! (Huh?)_

**Chapter One: "Rough and Tumble"**

To say that Rukia was pissed would be…something of an understatement.

To say that she was somewhat hurt…would also be an understatement.

"Kaien-dono…why?" she asked, as she looked at the papers in front of her; transfer papers, sending her to the 11th Division.

Her mentor sat behind his desk, frowning at her. "It's for your own good, Kuchiki," he replied.

"But…"

"I can't help you any further here, girl," he replied, "You're better at Kido than I am, and power-wise I'm not sure even Sentaro and Kiyone combined could take you down. You're one of the youngest shinigami in history to attain shikai, and the ONLY one to do so without ever having graduated the academy." He smiled as she blushed slightly at the praise. "However, without actual challenge, you won't grow anymore than you have…the talent that you have, the potential, will be lost. I refuse to see that happen."

Rukia frowned. "But why the 11th?" she asked, "Those people…"

"Zaraki Kenpachi is the only commander I know who can help you at this point," Kaien replied, "The most of the others will simply bow to your brother's demands. The only ones that wouldn't are Zaraki and Ichimaru…and frankly, I don't trust that fox-faced creep."

Rukia found herself nodding slightly. She herself made it a point to avoid Ichimaru Gin as much as possible. The man was…to oily for her to like.

"You've got the chance to become a real force in the Seireitei, Kuchiki," the Shiba man continued, "What you need is to be toughened up, put through the wringer and back again. The 11th will take you, and forge you into the blade that I know you can be."

Rukia nodded. "I…don't like this, though," she replied, "I…I was happy…being in the 13th."

Kaien smirked, "I know, and if it wasn't for your brother you'd be staying here," he replied, "If I could seat you, and give you the training required to BE a seated officer, then I would. As it is, you'll get that and more in the 11th." He motioned to the papers. "Sign them, and then report to the 11th barracks in one hour. The fukutaicho of the 11th will meet you there." *Assuming she isn't as lost with old cyclops again,* he thought signed the papers.

oOoOoOo

Ikkaku smirked as he sipped from the bottle, before tossing it to his friend/rival Iba Tetsuzaemon. "Yeah, so Kaien came to us with this crazy idea," he spoke, "And of course, as soon as the captain heard it would piss off the nobles…"

"Hmmph," the mustached man grunted, "Well, he made the right choice in that regard. Still, you know he's gonna catch some flak for this." He took a long sip, before tossing the bottle back.

"Eh, I think he'd be more worried of Miyako than Kuchiki-taicho," Ikkaku replied, "Besides, Ukitake-taicho will back him. Hell, Kaien practically RUNS the 13th anyway. If he had bankai he'd be the taicho." He took a sip, before tossing the bottle over again.

"Eh, I don't think Kaien would ever want to be a real leader," he replied, taking another long draught, "He likes being able to have his wife in his division, and Yamamoto-sama frowns on captains having spouses in the same group. He'll stay at fukutaicho forever." He felt the bottle, before turning it upside down. "Sake's gone."

"WHAT!?!" Ikkaku screamed, "AGAIN!?! DAMNIT IBA! YOU ALWAYS DO THAT!"

"I can't help it if it evaporates," the 7th division fukutaicho replied, standing up lifting his zanpakuto with him.

"Bullshit!" the bald 3rd seat grumbled, "You take too big a drink each time I pass it over…you're gonna for pay it this time!"

Iba smirked, an eyebrow rising over his sunglasses. "You think so, huh?" he challenged, "Well only if you win this round!"

"Lets do it!" Ikkaku replied, picking up his own zanpakuto, Hozukimaru, currently in its shikai state of a bladed sansetsukon. He reached into his robes and brought out a small gold coin. "I get to toss it this time! HEADS!"

The coin tumbled through the air, landing on the ground between the two shinigami…tails up.

"DAMN IT!"

"HA!" Iba crowed in victory, "I get the high ground!" he leapt up to the roof of one of the nearby buildings.

"You use the same cheap trick over and over!" Ikkaku groaned, before smiling as he readied his weapon, "Okay then! Lets do it!"

"If you lose, you get the sake!" Iba reminded him.

"And if you win, you get to rest!" the bald fighter shouted back.

"LETS FIGHT!"

Such was the scene Rukia came upon as she walked into the courtyard of the 11th division; two grown men leaping about trying there level best to bash each other's brains in.

"…what have I gotten myself into?" she muttered as she watched the two shinigami trade blows back and forth.

This went on for several minutes, with Rukia wincing at several of the heavier impacts, before the two finally spilt apart, each panting heavily.

"Ummm, excuse me?" she spoke up, garnering their attention.

"Heh, I guess we'll have to call this one a draw, huh Iba?" Ikkaku asked, as he leaned on Hozukimaru for support, a trickle of blood seeping from a cut above his left eye.

Iba snorted, a gash on his left cheek leaking blood as well. "I guess so," he replied, "Just to be fair, I'll bring the sake next time. See ya next week?"

"Same time, same place old man," the bald fighter replied.

The fukutaicho of the 9th nodded, before walking off. He paused by the somewhat gobsmacked girl, and patted her shoulder. "Listen to Ikkaku here," he muttered, "And when you meet Zaraki-taicho…keep an open mind. He's a little off, but he has his own wise moments." He started to walk off, before pausing once again. "And for the love of the kami…don't give Yachiru any candy." With that he vanished, leaving the dark haired girl blinking.

"What in Shirayuki's name…?" she muttered, before walking forward. She approached Ikkaku, who had sealed his zanpakuto back into its katana form. "Umm, Ikkaku-san? I'm…"

"Kuchiki Rukia," the man replied, surprising the girl, "Kaien's told me all about you. He speaks very highly of you, y'know? You better give it your all here. I like the guy, and I'd hate to see him proven wrong."

"Yes, sir!" she replied, snapping to attention.

"OI! None of that now!" Ikkaku snapped, surprising the girl. "I may be the 3rd seat, but that doesn't really mean much in the 11th. We prove ourselves on the battle field, not with fancy titles. Hell, fancy titles are almost a sure fire way to get you beat up in this place…with your family name, you're gonna be in for a rough time of it. You wanna impress? Survive meeting the taicho first."

Rukia frowned. "I've never cared about being known for my name," she replied, feeling a little snappish, "I don't want special treatment…"

"And you won't get it here," Ikkaku replied, smirking, "But I'm glad you're showing some fire there…I was worried for a moment you were going to try and pull some 'fragile flower' bullshit. THAT would've earned you a quick death from Zaraki-taicho."

Rukia could tell that he was not kidding in the least.

"C'mon, I'm gonna show you around," he said, "Yachiru-fukutaicho is out with Zaraki-taicho, so it'll be a few hours before they show up. I'll introduce you around the division, and show you the training areas. If we hurry, maybe we can even compare our zanpakuto. Hozukimaru's a lazy bastard…maybe if I put him against your blade, he might start shaping up a bit."

"Okay…" the girl replied, "Ummm, I thought the fukutaicho was supposed…?"

"Eh, don't worry about it!" he laughed, rubbing his bald head, "Yachiru-chan will be here soon enough I'm sure. She and the captain are taking a walk, so we've got time. Come on, we can meet them in the main dojo."

oOoOoOo

Yamamoto was old beyond any reasonable measure. He was ancient even before the Seireitei had been built, and many thought he would still be there long after it crumbled to dust.

Despite his age, the man had strength enough to bring even an adjuchas-class hollow to its knees with a simple stare. He had a presence that could warm and chill at the same time, and a wisdom that practically defined the word.

It was his age and experience that earned him the rank of Sotaicho, commander of the 13 squads, and leader of the shinigami forces.

However, there were times like this, when he sincerely wished he could just retire.

"I demand that this transfer be reversed!" Kuchiki Byakuya, commander of the 6th division and leader of the most prestigious of the 4 noble families, spoke. "Kuchiki Rukia is a member of my house, and as such she does not belong with the riff-raff prevalent within the 11th division."

"Heh, perhaps you should have thought about that before putting that stupid restriction on her," Zaraki Kenpachi, commander of the 11th chuckled, "I always said you nobles needed a kick in the pants. Shiba just jumped the gun for me."

"I didn't do this so you could torment the girl, Zaraki-taicho," the fukutaicho of the 13th spoke up, leveling a glare at the man, "I did it for Rukia-san's own good."

"What possible good could come of her being in the 11th, Shiba-san?" Byakuya asked, turning to the dark haired man, "I wanted her in the 13th so she would be protected, while still getting the training that she needs."

"What she needs, she can't get because of what you did, Kuchiki-taicho," Kaien replied. The man turned to the Sotaicho. "Yamamoto-sama, Rukia-san has kido skills that rival that of even Ise Nanao, and she's the only person I've ever heard of to achieve shikai without receiving proper training with her zanpakuto. What she lacks is the battle experience and endurance that she could have received with the training seated officers go through."

"As interesting as that point is, Shiba-fukutaicho," the wizened leader replied, "Why the 11th? If her kido skills are as great as you say, wouldn't the 9th or the 8th have been better choices?"

"Honestly, no, Yamamoto-sama," Kaien replied, "As much as I respect Shunshui-taicho, he's…well, he's a lazy person. He basically leaves the running of the 8th to Nanao-san, and because of that she's too busy to train rookie shinigami like Rukia-san. As for the 9th? Tousen-taicho has my respect, but he would have just gone along with Kuchiki-taicho's order. He's not one to 'buck the establishment'."

"Ah, so that's why you chose the 11th," the leader of the 13 squads muttered, "I see."

"It's more than that," Kaien replied, "Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san, and I were all in the academy together. I know them both, and I know they'll help her out. I also know that Zaraki-taicho will force her to improve. He'll bring out that fighting spirit that was going to waste."

"I will not let this stand," Byakuya spoke up, "Rukia does not belong…"

"If you were so concerned about her safety, you should never have let her become a shinigami in the first place!" Kaien growled, "Instead, you let her become one, then try to limit her? Your own actions will get her killed one of these days! The 11th may be a rough crowd, but they take care of their own just like the rest of the divisions except yours."

"What are you implying, Shiba-fukutaicho?" the stoic captain asked.

"You take your 'nobility' and constantly cram it down everybody's throat," Kaien replied, "You forget, I'M nobility as well, and the Shiba clan has been noble just as long -if not longer- than the Kuchiki! However, neither I nor my clan 'flaunt' our heritage like you do. Now, you've forced that nobility on a girl who could possibly become one of the greatest shinigami I've ever known…and you're holding her back."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the other man. "I am only trying to protect…"

"Protecting a person doesn't mean holding them back," Yamamoto spoke up, surprising the two men, "I can understand your concerns, Kuchiki-taicho, but Kaien-fukutaicho has a point. If your sister is to truly grow into her powers, she needs challenges that can force her to improve."

"Oh, I'll challenge her alright," Zaraki grinned, "She ain't getting any special treatment. If she survives her first assignment, she'll probably amount to something great."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "Survives her first assignment?" he asked, "Just what did you do, Zaraki-taicho?"

The 11th division captain grinned.

oOoOoOo

"…and this is our main training ground," Ikkaku finished, showing off the wide open area, filled with rocks, broken and dead trees, and areas that appeared to be scorched. "We even get Hitsugya-taicho showing up from time to time to train with his zanpakuto…the 11th division training field is the largest and most rugged field in the Seireitei, and we put that space to good use."

Rukia nodded, frowning at some of the broken trees. *Miyako-dono would be so upset,* she thought, *Those poor trees…*

"Well, seems like we still have some time before Zaraki-taicho shows up," he said, "How about we compare our zanpakuto?" He unsheathed his blade. "Yumichika said he liked your blade's shikai…lets see it."

Rukia nodded, pulling her own blade. "Are you sure its alright?" she asked, "I don't want to risk…"

"Nobody's gonna care," Ikkaku replied, "Besides, I'm much stronger than you think. You're gonna find that no one in the 11th wants to be treated with kid gloves. Give me everything you got…because I'm going to give you everything I got!"

Rukia's eyes widened as her new superior's reishi flared. She watched as he slammed the but of his blade's hilt into the sheath.

"GROW! HOZUKIMARU!"

The blade was surrounded by a white glow, before extending into a long pole with a red tassel on one end, and a sharp naginata blade on the other. The pole then spilt in three, with a black chain connecting the pieces. The bald man chuckled, expertly swinging the sections about, before settling into a ready stance. "Don't hold back, Rukia-san…I want everything you can throw at me!" he shouted.

Rukia swallowed, but focused her power. She would not be embarrassed on her first day.

The blade slid from its sheath with practiced ease, and she felt the familiar, comforting presence of her zanpakuto's spirit singing her song. *Aide me, please,* she thought.

"Dance…SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!"

The air around her grew cold, as specks of ice circled around her. The white tassel spun out from the base of her blade's hilt, even as it changed color to is brilliant white form.

Ikkaku wasn't one to normally appreciate beauty, unless it was in a fight. Even so, he had to admit that Rukia's blade was quite the sight.

"Nice looking blade!" he called over, spinning Hozukimaru around before holding it out in a basic guard stance. "I can see why Yumichika would go gaga over it."

"Sode no Shirayuki's not vain by any means," Rukia replied, sliding into one of the first stances that Kaien had taught her, her blade held out and away from her body with her left foot forward, slightly hunched over, "Still, she does appreciate the complement."

"Heh, if only Yumichika's Fuji Kujaku was like that," the bald man replied, "Now…show me some skill!"

He shot forward, thrusting the bladed tip at the girl. She quickly spun her blade around, knocking the attack asside, before trying to thrust it forward and into her opponent.

Ikkaku smiled, separating the staff into its linked form, and using the rear portion to counter the thrust. He shot his leg forward, trying to catch her in the stomach, but she leapt back and avoided the blow. She stood, panting for a few seconds, before pulling her blades sheath from her robe.

"Going to try and use the sheath as a weapon?" Ikkaku asked, smirking, "Not a bad idea, but not a good one either. I know Kaien's fighting style girl…which means I know yours too."

Rukia's eyes widened. *He's right,* she thought, *If he knows what Kaien-dono would do…then he knows what I'm planning.*

"The sheath throw is a good distraction technique," Ikkaku continued, "But it only works once, and only if its done quickly. If you don't, then it's a simple matter for your opponent to sidestep it and charge in while you're regaining your balance."

Rukia frowned, but shifted her stance and prepared to throw.

Ikkaku frowned. *Stubborn, ain't she?* he wondered, *It'll serve her well here…but not if she won't learn from her mistakes.* "Still going to try it?" he muttered, "Okay…but remember this; if you wind up in the 4th division's care before you meet Zaraki-taicho, he's gonna be angry. That won't bode well."

"I…will take my chances, Ikkaku-sempai," Rukia replied, holding her stance.

"Sempai, huh?" Ikkaku grinned, shifting Hozukimaru back into its staff form, "…kinda like the sound of that. Who'da thought?" He laughed, then leveled the blade at the girl again. "You got guts girl…I like you already."

He shot forward, his blade aimed at her head.

*I have to time this just right,* Rukia thought, tensing her muscles. *It must be flawless. It…

must…

be…

PERFECT!*

For a moment, time seemed to stand still, and all of her senses seemed to become hyper-stimulated. She could smell the earth, and the sweat along Ikkaku's brow. She could hear each thunderous footstep as he sped towards her. She could see the droplets of water sliding down Shirayuki's blade.

She could feel…the moment!

"NOW!" she shouted, hurling the blade forward, before sliding into a new stance.

Ikkaku deftly sidestepped the incoming projectile, only for his eyes to widen as he saw the girl literally disappear before his eyes.

"SOME NO MAI! TSUKI SHIRO!"

"SHIT!" the third seat cried, leaping out of the cold circle that now rested beneath his feet. He quickly released the catches on Hozukimaru, swinging the staff around to catch the incoming blade, before smashing the middle section against the dark haired girls temple.

She fell backwards with a cry, a trickle of blood forming from a small cut on her brow. She struggle to stand, only to stop as the blade-tip of her new superiors weapon came to rest between her small breasts.

"That…was…pretty good!" Ikkaku grinned, "I forgot about those ice powers of your zanpakuto's. Stupid of me, Kaien warned me about that." He looked at the tower of ice that had formed. "Wow, now that's…cool." He grinned, ignoring the groan the girl gave his bad pun. "You got some real talent buried inside that little frame of yours."

"Don't…call me little," the girl muttered.

"Oh, got a thing about that huh?" he asked, smirking, "Believe me when I tell you, you're going to get over THAT real fast. The fukutaicho will take care of that, and Zaraki-taicho will make sure the only thing you care about is the fight."

He pulled the blade away from the prone girl, helping her to her feet. She retrieved her blades sheath, and the pair re-sealed their zanpakutos.

"Ikkaku-sempai," Rukia muttered, "I…I want to grow stronger. I don't want to let Kaien-dono down. Can…can you help me?"

Ikkaku grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kid, everyone in the 11th will help you out with that," he replied, "We may not be the most sophisticated group in the Seireitei, but we take care of each other. You can trust that we'll take care of you too."

"Ikky-chan!"

Ikkaku groaned. "Oh, sweet Kami-sama, she came up with a new one," he muttered, ignoring the sudden bulge in his new subordinates eyes.

A small, pink haired mass suddenly landed on the bald haired man's back, causing him to grunt. Big blue eyes gazed down at the newest 11th member with open affection, and Rukia found herself at a loss as to how to respond.

"Oh! You must be our new member!" Kusajishi Yachiru spoke up, smiling, "You're Kyua-chan's little sister right? What's your name, Chibi-kyua?"

Now Rukia knew how to respond. "My name is Rukia, not Chibi-kyua!" she growled, "Don't call me chibi!"

"But you are chibi!" Yachiru replied, hopping over to the other girls shoulders and causing her to grunt, "If Chibi-kyua won't work, then I'll call you Ru-chibi! Yeah, that'll work!"

"I am not chibi!" Rukia growled.

Ikkaku just laughed.

oOoOoOo

When Zaraki returned to the 11th's barracks, he was greeted by a site unusual even for him.

Much of the court yard, and a portion of the barracks themselves, were covered in ice. Many of the lower grunts in the division were out and about, shouting a mix of insults and catcalls at the pair currently dueling in the center of the yard.

*Heh, that must be my new soldier,* the spike-haired captain thought as he watched the small, dark haired girl swing her blade wildly, trying to catch the speedy form of his adopted daughter.

"He he he heee!" Yachiru's voice carried over the wind, "Ru-chibi, Chibi-kyua, Frosty-chibi…so many good ideas!"

"I AM NOT A CHIBI, DAMN IT!" the girl screeched, her face red as laughter burst out around the barracks from the observing members.

Kenpachi chuckled, amused at the display as his fifth and third seats walked up to him. "Well, we've been meaning to redecorate for a while anyway," he laughed, as another wave of frozen energy washed over one of the outer walls, freezing it solid. "So, this our new chew toy?"

"Yes, taicho," Yumichika replied, "You must admit, her zanpakuto is very lovely. I'm quite jealous."

Zaraki nodded, admiring the pure white blade as Rukia finally collapsed from the strain of trying to catch Yachiru. "Nice one," he said, "We'll teach her how to use it right. So, what's her time?"

"Five hours and twenty-eight minutes," Ikkaku replied, "She tried some Kido and Bakudo first to slow Yachiru down, but we all know how that works on her. After that, she relied on zanjutsu and some light shunpo…I get the feeling she's not as confident with that move as her brother is."

Zaraki nodded. "Endurance?"

"Very low," Yumichika replied, "We're going to have to work from the ground up. Still, there's fire beneath that ice."

The man nodded, before letting some of his reiatsu leak from his form, causing the panting girl to fall to her knees even as she was standing up.

He walked towards her, smiling viciously as she looked up at him in fear. "Such…pressure…* she thought, as the tall…monster…stopped in front of her. *I…I can't…move…*

"Welcome to the 11th, girl," he said, "You just passed your test."

"…t…t-test…" she whimpered, struggling to breath beneath the oppressive aura of her new captain.

"Not many can hold out for five hours while chasing Yachiru, even in this division," he said, "You got some spirit…so I'm going to bring it all out." He reached down, grabbing a hold of her robe and pulling her to her feet. "You'll be working with me personally for your first few weeks kid…you get to learn how to focus that reishi of yours like I can, and you just MIGHT be worth this transfer."

Rukia could only gulp at the number of winces she saw from her new squad members.

"We take care of our own, Kuchiki," Zaraki continued. "We'll make you a fine shinigami, and you'll make us a stronger squad. Deal?"

"…y-yes…ta-taic-cho!" she replied.

Zaraki grinned…and it frightened her even more.

Life…was going to get interesting.

Chapter End.


End file.
